Damn, You're a Boy!
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Naruto hanya seorang anak biasa saja, tapi karena suatu kejadian hidupnya jadi tidak biasa, dan diperparah saat seorang anak laki-laki jatuh dari langit menimpanya, Boys Love, SasuNaru, nd Special Story From Naruto Birthday :D
1. Prolog

**Naruto punya masashi dan cerita ini milik saya. Kisah ini juga mengandung unsur OOC, Gaje dan yang terpenting BOYS LOVE. Penulisannya mungkin masih perlu diperbaiki.**

***** Let's Go!*** **

**Naruto P.O.V**

Dulu aku hanya anak biasa-biasa saja dengan hidup yang biasa saja. Keluarga juga biasa, tidak ada mencoloknya sama sekali. Ayahku hanya seorang pegawai bank, ibuku hanya seorang guru SD, dan aku punya kakak laki-laki yang beda lima tahun denganku, tentu saja kakakku juga sama biasanya denganku. Lalu seorang adik perempuan yang beda dua tahun denganku dan sama biasa juga. Eng sudah berapa banyak aku ngomong biasa? yah kurasa itu tidak penting karena memang biasa saja.

Namun saat aku masuk SMP kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat hanya karena sebuah baseball. Catet baseball. Gaara sohibku yang pendiam dan selalu pelit kata, namun entah kenapa ia memiliki tato ai di keningnya, aneh. Ia mengajakku ikut klub baseball, karena ia menyukai manager klub baseball. Yah sebagai teman aku ikut saja, toh aku cukup bosan dengan hidup yang biasa saja. Sekali lagi aku menyebut biasa saja. Oke abaikan itu yang jelas waktu pertama kali aku masuk klub baseball, aku disuruh oleh seniorku untuk memukul bola dan itulah awal dari semuanya. Saat aku memukul bola ternyata bolanya terbang jauh, jauh hingga tak terlihat dan mendarat di ruang kepala sekolah. Yap ruang kepala sekolah atau lebih tepatnya memecahkan kaca jendala ruang kepsek dan mengahancurkan beberapa piala disana.

Akhirnya sejak saat itu aku langsung dicap anak berandal. Bayangkan hanya karena sebuah bola baseball aku langsung dicap anak tidak baik-baik, dan lebih parahnya banyak teman-temanku yang berandal ingin berkelahi denganku gara-gara hal itu. Terus sampai para senpai atau orang luar sekolah ingin berkelahi denganku. Bagus sekali hidupku yang selama 12 tahun tenang-tenang saja harus berubah menjadi siaga satu hanya karena sebuah bola baseball.

Bahkan sekarang ketika aku menginjak bangku SMU, orang-orang itu masih mengincarku untuk berkelahi. Helo bisakah kalian membuatku tenang satu hari saja. Aku cuma pengen tidur siang dibangku taman dengan tenang, tampa harus kalian incar dengan balok besi yang ada ditangan. Sepertinya jawabannya tidak. Kalian pasti akan terus mengincarku, sampai aku lelah atau mungkin mati. Oh tidak aku tidak mau mati muda, karena banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan dan aku bersyukur hingga detik ini aku masih bisa hidup. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibuku yang pandai sekali bertarung dan mengajarkanku ilmu beladiri, hingga sampai detik ini aku masih bisa melayani mereka.

"Oi Gaara bantu aku, dan apa itu yang ada ditanganmu secangkir kopi? yang benar saja ini bukan waktunya minum kopi," panggilku pada sohibku yang seenaknya sibuk minum kopi sambil membaca buku yang menurutku buku itu begitu mencurigakan, karena tampang Gaara saat ini tidak terdefenisikan. Padahal saat ini aku sedang melawan sepuluh orang preman berbadan lebih besar dariku, tapi dia malah sibuk minum kopi sambil baca buku, che kalau bukan sohibku pasti kugelindingin dia ke sungai di taman ini.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Gaara seperti biasa dengan jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas. Sumpah yah aku pengen banget ngulitin tubuh ini orang. Bisa-bisanya dia santai-santai begitu di saat temannya sedang melawan preman catet preman. Ck dasar tidak berpriketemanan?

Yah tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil menghajar mereka semua sendirian, ingat sendirian tampa campur tangan Gaara. Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan. Dimulai dari pagi tadi, aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku di sekolah tapi sudah ada lima orang senior yang sudah menghadang. Waktu sedang belajar di sekolah juga. Alhasil aku disuruh pulang cepat oleh guru karena mengganggu pelajaran. Bagus sekali kalau sampai nilaiku jeblok karena ulah mereka kubuat mereka merasakan neraka dunia. Tidak tahu apa rasanya punya ibu yang galak yang menginginkan anak-anaknya selalu berada di sepuluh besar, dan kalau lebih dari itu akan membuatmu terjun ke panasnya api neraka.

Yah pada akhirnya aku ada disini, tidak mungkin kan aku pulang sekarang, ibuku bisa ngomel-ngomel lagi gara-gara pulang cepat. Tapi lagi enak-enaknya tidur siang di taman ada datang pengganggu, dan Gaara yang entah kenapa datang menyusulku atau mungkin dia bolos, bukannya bantuin malah sibuk minum kopi.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm."

"Kau ini ya Ga..."

**"Syung...Bruk...chup?!"**

"Eh?" oke saat ini kata-kataku terpotong karena sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku tidak mengerti tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menimpaku, aku tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas otakku sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Oke sebentar...sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya ada di atasku yang kini sedang terjatuh. Aku bisa melihat sepertinya anak kecil eng kira-kira berumur enam tahunan dan...tunggu...tunggu... rasa-rasanya ada yang salah disini. Anak kecil ada diatasku dan bibirnya...eng...bibirnya... oke mataku masih berkedap-kedip ria, itu artinya otakku masih memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Hn, dobe." ujar bocah tersebut dan langsung bangkit dari atas tubuhku. Entah kenapa sebuah kedutan muncul di keningku. Beraninya bocah ini memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe. Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak suka pilih-pilih. Jika orang itu menghinaku mau cewek, cowok ataupun bocah sekalipun aku bisa saja menghajarnya. Aku pun langsung bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk bersila dihadapan bocah tersebut.

"Heh bocah, kau ini siapa? datang dari langit dan langsung memanggilku dobe, kau mau mati yah!" Ancamku mengeluarkan tatapan yang dapat membuat ikan-ikan pada mangap, eng oke abaikan.

"Hn." Bagus sekali ditanya apa, jawabannya apa, rasa-rasanya ini bocah tipe-tipenya mirip ama Gaara deh. Aku pun memijat keningku, pusing dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya para preman, Gaara dan bocah ini benar-benar membuat hidupku yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi luar biasa.

Sudah gitu kok rasa-rasanya udara jadi tambah panas gini, perasaan masih musim semi deh. Kuliat sekitarku ternyata Gaara dan bocah itu lagi melakukan ritual tatap-tatapan. Hae ngapain sih mereka kurang kerjaan banget deh.

"Oke bocah sekarang aku tanya padamu, ngapain kau bisa jatuh dari langit? kau tidak terlihat seperti bocah malaikat, lebih tepatnya bocah iblis mungkin, soalnya kalau bocah malaikat gak mungkin bisa bicara gak sopan gitu ama orang yang lebih tua. Oke abaikan yang jelas, haduh disini panas banget. Dan Gaara bisakah kau berhenti melakukan acara tatap-tatapan begitu, kalian seperti orang bodoh saja!" Teriakku kepada mereka. Sepertinya aku benar frustasi menghadapi dua mister pelit kata ini. Yah tapi akhirnya apa yang kulakukan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Kulihat mereka akhirnya berhenti melakukan ritual tatap-tatapan dan langsung memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn kau yang dobe / idiot," balas mereka bersamaan sepertinya Gaara dan bocah tidak terima dengan perkataan bodoh dariku. Yah tentu saja aku juga tidak terima dengan kata-kata mereka yang menyebutku bodoh dan idiot. Hae rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali mengirim mereka neraka. Tapi karena aku sedang lelah, aku memilih untuk pulang. Mungkin menyantap ramen buatan kaa-san dan segelas es jeruk dapat membuat rasa lelahku hilang.

Namun saat aku hendak pergi, tanganku langsung digamit oleh bocah tersebut. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi keheranan. Mau apa lagi sih bocah ini? mau ngajak ribut? begitulah pikiranku saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Kau milikku!" aku masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Dalam mimpimu." Kali ini yang membalas adalah Gaara. Hal ini sukses membuatku terheran-heran. Mereka kenapa sih? apa coba maksud mereka. Sekali lagi aku merasakan hawa-hawa panas disekitarku, che aku mau pulang tidak tahan. Sedangkan Gaara dan bocah itu kembali melakukan ritual tatap-tatapan. Heran mereka suka banget sih ngelakuin begituan. Tidak mau lebih lama disini karena akan membuatku semakin gila. Tapi saat aku ingin melepaskan pegangan tangan bocah tersebut, tanganku malah digenggamnya semakin erat.

Aku pun berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa lepas, malah genggaman tangan bocah tersebut makin keras. Hal ini membuat tanganku kesakitan. Apa sih maunya bocah ini? tapi kok dia kuat banget yah genggamannya? aneh. Tiba-tiba detik berikutnya ia menarikku dan...

**"Chup..."**

"Sudah kubilang kau milikku!" Sebentar rasa-rasanya kok aku pernah merasakan kejadian ini yah. Tunggu bibir bocah ini rasanya pernah... Aku pun teringat apa yang terjadi pas diawal, ketika bocah ini jatuh di atasku dan menimpaku hingga aku terjatuh, kalau tidak salah... bibir bocah ini... oh tidak my first kiss and second kiss?!

"BOCAH GILA KUBUNUH KAU!" teriakku murka saat baru sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi satu dan kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan bocah ini?

"Hn." Oke aku bersumpah akan membakar bocah ini hidup detik ini juga!

**End Naruto P.O.V**

***** TBC bukan Tuberkulosis?*** **

**Terinspirasi saat baca beezelbub? mungkin. Review? terserah**


	2. Kau Milikku!

**Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita ini punya saya. Cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC, BL dan Gaje. Cerita ini juga masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki dalam penulisan.**

*****Let's Go*** **

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Percaya atau tidak ini adalah dunia iblis dan aku adalah putra kedua dari Raja iblis. Sejak kecil aku berambisi mengalahkan seseorang dan dia adalah kakakku, alias putra pertama dari Raja iblis. Menurutku orang sepertinya tidak pantas menjadi pangeran dari dunia iblis. Dia itu terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang iblis. Lihat saja sekarang kakakku sebut saja Itachi, sedang menyiram tanaman. Bayangkan seorang iblis menyiram tanaman, otaknya pasti sudah bergeser.

Namun hingga detik ini aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Aku sering menantangnya bertarung, mulai dari pertarungan yang membuat badan luka-luka, sampai pertarungan konyol seperti mencari kodok, yang tentu saja pertarungan itu ide Itachi, bukan aku, ingat ide baka aniki. Che Itachi memang selalu seenaknya.

Lalu puncak kebencianku padanya adalah pada saat pertarungan terakhir kami, yaitu pertarungan bermain karuta*. Sekali lagi kukatakan ini bukan ideku melakukan permainan konyol seperti itu, tapi ide Itachi. Dia bilang saat berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia, dia menemukan permainan baru, dan Itachi bilang lagi kalau dia ingin melakukan permainan ini bersamaku. Oh yah perlu kalian ketahui Itachi ini tergila-gila dengan dunia manusia, makanya sikapnya jadi berubah seperti itu.

Sebenarnya dulu saat aku masih anak-anak, Itachi bukan orang yang baik hati, ramah dan lembut? Dia adalah sosok yang kejam, dingin dan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Karena sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatku kagum dan menjadikannya sebagai panutanku. Catat juga yah seorang iblis menyukai kekejaman dan sangat membenci kebaikan. Tapi ketika dia pergi ke dunia manusia, sifatnya berubah dan itulah awal aku membencinya, karena orang sepertinya tidak pantas menjadi iblis apalagi penerus ayah. Mau jadi apa dunia iblis kalau dia yang jadi pemimpinnya. Bisa-bisa dunia iblis akan menjadi dunia malaikat lagi.

Lalu akhirnya aku menyetujui permintaan Itachi untuk bermain karuta. Karena ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menggunakan sihir yang baru saja kupelajari. Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan ini, aku bisa menggunakan sihir itu. Yah walaupun aku tidak tahu itu permainan apa. Kemudian setelah seharian bermain, pada akhirnya aku yang kalah.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatku kesal, dan langsung saja ku serang Itachi dengan sihir baruku. Tapi ternyata memang susah mengalahkan Itachi. Dia berhasil menghindari seranganku, dan malah aku yang kena sihir tersebut, yaitu sebuah sihir yang membuatmu menjadi anak-anak kembali. Yah soalnya anak-anak itu kekuatannya paling lemah, dan kalau terkena sihir ini tentu saja kekuatan kita bisa melemah. Ini benar-benar senjata makan tuan untukku.

Namun aku tidak akan menyerah, aku bersumpah aku pasti akan mengalahkan Itachi dan mengembalikan keadaanku seperti semula. Eng yah ini kuakui aku juga salah, karena belum mempelajari cara untuk menyembuhkan sihir ini, tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Tuan muda, anda dipanggil yang mulia maharaja Fugaku," kata pelayanku Karin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Hn," jawabku dan langsung pergi menemui ayah. Hm ada apa yah? ayah memanggilku tiba-tiba, aneh sekali. Kemudian aku pun memasuki sebuah ruangan tempat ayahku berada. Saat aku membuka pintu ruang tersebut dan membukanya, kulihat sesuatu yang bisa membuatku ingin melempar ayahku ke jurang. Bayangkan saja saat ini dia sedang asyik bermain golf mini di kamarnya. Aku jadi berpikir dia ini raja atau bukan, kok bisa-bisanya ia main golf. Apa ayah ketularan Itachi? tergila-gila akan dunia manusia.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Sasuke, apa kau ingin bermain golf bersamaku?" ajak ayah kemudian.

"Tidak." Seperti biasa aku hanya berbicara singkat dan tatapan datar. Karena bagiku tindakan lebih penting dari pada ucapan.

"Hm, begitu yah, sayang sekali padahal akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bermain bersama," ungkapnya sambil menganyuh tongkat golfnya.

"Ah, sial padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," lanjut ayah terlihat kecewa karena bola golfnya tidak masuk ke dalam hole.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin, kesal juga dengan tingkah ayah yang seperti ini.

"Oh yah aku ingin kau menghancurkan manusia, karena kalau mereka hancur aku bisa bermain golf sepuasnya atau game atau permainan dunia manusia lainnya. Tampa harus diganggu oleh para manusia itu. Tadinya sih aku mau melakukannya sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku belum selesai menyelesaikan puzzleku. Lalu aku juga harus bermain super mario bros, ah aku sibuk sekali Sasuke. Aku juga sudah memintanya pada Itachi tapi dia menolak. Jadi kau saja yang melakukannya, sial pukulannya terlalu jauh," jelas ayah sambil menggerutu karena bola yang dipukulnya terlalu jauh.

Konyol, itulah pikiranku saat ini. Menghancurkan manusia hanya demi sebuah golf. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ayah dan Itachi, sampai tergila-gila seperti itu dengan dunia manusia. Sudah jelas aku akan menolak permintaan ayah. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan alasan seperti itu. Lagipula aku sedang sibuk mengembalikan tubuhku ke wujud semula dan juga sedang berlatih menjadi kuat, supaya bisa mengalahkan Itachi.

"Aku menolak," jawabku tegas.

"Hm begitu yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi kalau begitu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kakakmu kan?" ujarnya membuat keningku berkerut, heran. Apa maksudnya?

"Maksud ayah?"

"Apa kau lupa kenapa sikap Itachi bisa berubah seperti itu?"

Tentu saja aku tidak lupa apa yang membuat Itachi bisa berubah. Sesuatu hal yang menurutku amat sangat konyol. Cinta... ck bodoh aku rasa Itachi memang sudah tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang iblis lagi. Yang benar saja mana ada seorang iblis mengenal cinta. Aku rasa otak Itachi perlu di lem biru, alias lempar ganti yang baru, karena yang sekarang sudah benar-benar eror.

**Flashback**

_Sejujurnya aku enggan untuk bertanya pada Itachi mengenai perubahannya. Tapi aku sudah muak melihat dia asyik menikmati es serut sambil membaca manga. Ini benar-benar membuat mataku sakit, Itachi yang biasanya mengabiskan waktunya untuk membunuh, kini melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Sebenarnya sih bisa dilakukan dengan cara menggunakan pertarungan dan yang kalau harus menuruti kemauan yang menang. Lalu jika aku menang, aku bisa memintanya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu. _

_Tapi kurasa jalan ini tidak mungkin, mengingat aku belum bisa menang dari Itachi. Jadi dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku yang harus bertanya padanya, walaupun aku malas sekali berbicara dengannya. Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _

"_Itachi!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Jelaskan!"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Perubahanmu."_

"_Oh, cinta."_

"_Hah?" Oke kurasa bertanya padanya benar-benar langkah yang salah. Ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi bodoh._

"_Waktu di dunia manusia aku bertemu dengan seseorang, yang membuatku menjadi tertarik seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Kupikir hal ini adalah hal yang bodoh, makanya aku mengabaikannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Jadi akhirnya aku menyerah kurasa dan lebih memilih mengikuti alurnya, ketimbang harus mengabaikannya," jelas Itachi pada akhirnya._

"_Bagiku itu bodoh."_

"_Yah memang, tapi kalau kau merasakannya, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa lebih hidup."_

_Huh, kalau aku akan mengalami perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan berusaha menghilangkannya. Bukan mempertahankannya, karena seorang iblis tidak memerlukan perasaan _

_seperti itu. _

**End Flasback**

Yah seorang iblis tidak memerlukan perasaan seperti itu. Tapi Itachi malah mempertahankannya. Benar-benar memuakan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Itachi. Dan sekarang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan keinginan ayah yang ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia dengan alasan konyol seperti itu.

"Dengar Sasuke, jika kau menghancurkan dunia manusia, kau juga bisa menghancurkan orang yang membuat Itachi berubah. Dengan begitu Itachi akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini?"

"Eh?" Apa yang dikatakan ayah memang benar. Cara seperti itu disebut menghancurkan Itachi melalui mental. Tapi itu kan sama saja dengan cara licik. Aku ingin mengalahkan Itachi dengan bertarung satu lawan satu, bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau pasti berpikir ini adalah cara licik. Tapi bukankah sifat licik juga termasuk sifat dasar kita. Atau kau sekarang mengikuti jejak kakakmu, menjadi iblis berhati manusia. Sungguh disayangkan, karena ayah pikir kau adalah iblis yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hn, baiklah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu segeralah ke dunia manusia. Ngomong-ngomong cara untuk mengembalikan wujudmu adalah dengan membunuh sepuluh iblis level A atau seratus orang manusia, pada saat bulan purnama. Kebetulan sekali kau ingin mengembalikan wujudmu itu sekalian menghancurkan manusia. Sekali dayung dua, tiga pulau terlampaui bukan."

Setelah itu aku pun keluar dari ruangan ayah. Aku tidak tahu apa keputusanku ini benar atau tidak. Mengalahkan Itachi dan mengembalikan wujud semulaku dengan jalan seperti ini. Apakah ini adalah hal yang benar, tapi kalau melawan sepuluh iblis level A dalam wujud seperti ini adalah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Yah kurasa cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak memang ini yang harus kulakukan karena aku adalah seorang pangeran iblis.

Akhirnya setelah menentukan harinya, aku dan dua pelayanku Suigetsu dan Karin, berangkat ke dunia manusia. Kami menaiki Hiruma hewan iblis berbentuk seperti burung yang digunakan untuk mengantar iblis ke dunia manusia, atau sebut saja hewan penghubung. Awalnya perjalanan kami berjalan dengan baik, namun tampa disangka-sangka, di tengah jalan kami dihadang oleh para iblis level E.

Iblis level E adalah iblis liar yang suka berbuat onar. Mereka akan menyerang siapa pun jika berpapasan denganmu. Walaupun mereka mudah untuk dimusnakan, namun jumlah mereka cukup banyak dan selalu melakukan tindakan yang tidak terduga.

Sungguh merepotkan jika berhadapan dengan mereka. Gara-gara mereka juga aku harus terjatuh dari Hiruma. Sumpah aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan wujud kecilku ini. Tapi kurasa ini bukan saatnya untuk menggerutu ria, terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari lima ribu meter memang cukup ekstrim. Berita buruknya seorang iblis akan punya sayap jika sudah menginjak umur dua belas, sedangkan saat ini wujudku berumur tujuh tahunan mungkin. Ini sama saja seperti seorang manusia yang jatuh dari gedung yang tinggi. Eng bukannya di bawah sana ada manusia. Sepertinya dia sedang...

"**Syungg... bruk...chup..."**

"Eh?" ucapnya terkejut. Jujur aku juga sama, tapi ini...lembut, manis? Apa ini? tidak tahu tapi ingin lebih. Eng... langit? Apa manusia punya langit di matanya? Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan posisi ini. Tunggu... tunggu...ini tidak boleh. Ini salah. Sepertinya punya kakak dan ayah yang aneh membuat otakku jadi tergeser seperti ini. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menjauhi manusia yang kutimpa itu.

"Hn dobe." Aku bisa melihat warna merah menyelimuti seluruh wajahnya. Kalau diliat-liat manusia ini boleh juga. Lagipula tadi ketika di atas langit, dia seperti sedang menghajar pria-pria besar ini, bagaikan seorang iblis. Tapi wajah dan penampilannya tidak seperti seorang iblis... apa yah... eng tunggu untuk apa aku berpikiran aneh seperti ini.

"Heh, bocah kau ini siapa? datang dari langit dan langsung memanggilku dobe, kau mau mati yah!" Hm, orang yang menarik berkata tidak sopan kepada seorang anak kecil. Eh? Aku berpikiran aneh lagi.

"Hn," dan tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan treadmark kesukaanku. Buat apa meladeni manusia seperti dirinya, buang-buang waktu. Namun sayang sekali hari ini bukan bulan pernama, kalau ia pasti aku sudah memangsa mereka. Eng tapi kalau aku memangsa dia, aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa manis seperti tadi. Rasa-rasanya dari tadi aku berpikiran aneh-aneh terus.

Hm entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura aneh. Ini mirip iblis yang sedang marah dan sepertinya keluar dari manusia bermata panda ini. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya mengatakan 'enyah kau dari manusia yang memiliki mata seperti warna langit ini'. Hm dia pikir bisa menyuruhku pergi, jangan harap.

"Oke bocah sekarang aku tanya padamu, ngapain kau bisa jatuh dari langit? kau tidak terlihat seperti bocah malaikat, lebih tepatnya bocah iblis mungkin, soalnya kalau bocah malaikat gak mungkin bisa bicara gak sopan gitu ama orang yang lebih tua. Oke abaikan yang jelas, haduh disini panas banget. Dan Gaara bisakah kau berhenti melakukan acara tatap-tatapan begitu, kalian seperti orang bodoh saja!" ungkapnya.

Hm, manusia ini memang menarik, tapi kata-katanya telah menghinaku. Kurasa dia memang butuh diberi pelajaran. Supaya bisa memperhatikan cara bicaranya yang tidak sopan itu. Hm, apa perlu kucuci saja mulutnya supaya dia tidak berkata seenaknya.

"Hn, kau yang dobe/idiot," balasku bersamaan dengan si panda jejadian ini. Ck, panda ini juga bisa-bisanya kami berbicara bersamaan. Kurasa panda jejadian ini juga perlu diberi pelajaran. Sepertinya ia juga bersiap ingin bertarung denganku, aku bisa melihat dimatanya. Mungkin panda jejadian ini bukan manusia biasa, aku bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat. Tapi jangan panggil aku pangeran iblis, jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan panda jejadian ini dengan mudah.

Jadi kurasa aku tahu, siapa korban pertamaku, Panda jejadian ini. Pertama aku akan menyiksanya dulu, lalu ketika malam bulan purnama tiba, aku akan membunuhnya. Aku rasa dia sangat kuat, dan satu orang kuat sama saja dengan membunuh lima orang atau mungkin sepuluh orang. Kalau begini jalanku untuk kembali ke wujud semula akan sangat cepat. Aku tak sabar lagi.

Namun tampa kusadari, manusia bermata warna langit itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tampa sadar aku pun menggamit tangannya, seperti tidak membiarkan dia pergi. Yah aku memang tidak ingin dia pergi, aku tidak tahu, yang jelas tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Ada apa denganku?

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak suka berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman tanganku. Aku pun tidak kalah dan mempererat genggamanku.

"Kau Milikku!" tampa sadar aku berkata aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku? Sepertinya benar, aku terlalu lama bersama ayah dan kakak yang aneh, sehingga otakku benar-benar tergeser.

"Dalam mimpimu!" kali ini yang menjawab adalah panda jejadian. Che apa mau panda jejadian ini? yang jelas aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, tidak perlu kusiksa lagi, karena aku ingin cepat melihat kematiannya.

Lalu sambil terus adu deathglare dengan panda tersebut, aku tetap menggenggam erat tangan manusia bermata langit itu. Tidak sedikit pun aku memberi kelonggaran dengannya. Aku tahu dia berusaha untuk melepaskannya, bahkan ia merasa kesakitan, karena digenggam dengan erat.

Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak suka melihat wajah kesakitan itu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskan genggaman ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku. Sekali lagi tampa sadar aku menarik si dobe ini, hingga menyamai tinggiku. Lalu aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan...

**"Chu...!" **

Singkat seperti waktu insiden jatuh tadi, walaupun aku menginginkan lebih lama. Menikmati rasa manis dan lembut ini. Tapi tidak, aku harus bisa mengontrol diriku yang sedang aneh ini. Aku memang menyukai hal ini, tapi aku merasa ini tidak boleh kulakukan. Yah yang harus kulakukan membunuhnya dan juga panda jejadian ini, jika malam bulan purnama tiba.

"Sudah kubilang kau milikku!" yah benar kau milikku dobe, sampai bulan purnama tiba, kau milikku. Setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu. Benar kurasa inilah yang harus kulakukan, menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampuai, itulah yang dikatakan ayah. Aku bukan hanya bisa merasakan perasaan manis itu lagi, tapi juga membunuhnya supaya aku bisa kembali ke wujud semula. Atau aku bisa membunuhnya sebagai mangsa yang terakhir, setelah aku puas mendapatkan rasa manis itu. Yah itu ide brilian kurasa.

Lalu disaat aku sedang sibuk dengan pemikiranku tentang akan diapakan si dobe ini. Aku merasakan ada aura membunuh yang pekat dari tubuh si dobe. Hoh... menarik aku tidak pernah merasakan hawa membunuh sebesar ini, dari seorang manusia. Hm kalau dipikir jika Itachi adalah iblis berhati manusia. Maka orang ini manusia berhati iblis, menarik benar-benar menarik. Aku tidak sabar ingin memilikinya.

"BOCAH GILA KUBUNUH KAU!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Suka aku benar-benar suka kemarahan yang seperti ini. Ayo perlihatkan dobe yang lebih dari ini, buat aku bisa lebih bergairah lagi. Kalau perlu melebihi ketika aku melihat Itachi membunuh iblis dan manusia dengan kejamnya.

"Hn," jawabku membalas kata-katanya. Lalu si dobe pun langsung melancarkan pukulannya ke arahku, hingga membuat aku terlempar jauh darinya. Heh tidak pandang bulu rupanya, padahal aku seorang anak-anak. Pukulannya juga kuat, hm... aku benar-benar suka orang ini. Dia benar-benar menarik, selain itu aura kemarahannya, benar-benar memberikanku tenaga lebih.

Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak akan membunuhnya, karena aku adalah milikku dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Aku pun segera berdiri, dan mengusap darah yang ada dimulutku dengan pakaianku. Aku juga tersenyum padanya, membuat keningnya berkerut. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dirinya. Entah kenapa dia malah mundur, seakan tidak suka aku mendekatinya.

Kenapa? jangan bilang kau takut dobe? aku tidak suka manusia penakut, ayo tunjukan kemarahanmu yang tadi dobe. Aku ingin melihat iblis yang tertanam dalam dirimu, dan setelah itu aku ingin memilikinya. Ayo dobe, namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhadang oleh panda jejadian ini. Sebenarnya aku tahu panda ini juga memiliki aura iblis sama seperti si dobe. Tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya, karena ini panda ini sepertinya menghalangi jalanku. Baiklah aku rasa, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar diperlukan pengorbanan. Itu artinya aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Gaara, Jangan!" cegah dobe pada si panda itu. Kenapa? kenapa wajahmu terlihat aneh seperti itu dobe? seperti khawatir, aku tidak suka. Panda ini memang harus kubunuh.

"Tidak, kau pergilah Naruto!" tolak si panda. Naruto? jadi itu nama si dobe. Hoo nama yang unik untuk seseorang yang menarik.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi. Anak ini berbahaya Gaara, cepat pergi. Biar aku yang melawannya!" ungkap si dobe. Jadi Naruto atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya dobe, kau ingin melawanku demi panda ini? Cih ternyata sifat manusiamu masih ada yah. Tapi tidak masalah setelah kusingkirkan panda ini, kurasa sifat manusiamu akan hilang.

"Tidak, kau saja yang pergi! Lagipula lihat dirimu, kau terlihat takut. Seseorang yang takut pasti tidak akan menang melawannya." sepertinya si panda ini tidak mau mengalah, dan ingin tetap melawanku. Hm, aku rasa panda setara dengan dua puluh orang, boleh juga ini akan mempercepat aku kembali ke wujud asalku.

"Tumben kau bicara panjang Gaara. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak takut, akan kulawan bocah sialan ini!" Bagus sepertinya kata-kata panda ini dapat memicu kembali kemunculan aura iblis milik si dobe. Yah walaupun aku tidak suka dia seperti itu karena panda jejadian ini.

"TUAN MUDA SYUKURLAH ANDA SELAMAT!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Ck, dasar wanita pengganggu, baru saja aku ingin bersenang-senang. Sepertinya aku harus menghukum wanita ini, karena telah menggangguku.

"Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu yang sebenarnya adalah pelayanku, Karin. Wanita ini kalau bukan karena dia rekomendasi dari ayah, aku sudah membunuhnya sejak awal.

"Aku rasa Sasuke sedang tidak baik, lihat saja wajahnya sedikit lebam. Ini semua gara-gara kau tidak benar mengurus mereka!" omel pelayanku satu lagi, Suigetsu. Mereka berdua benar-benar mengganggu.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kau yang tidak becus mengurus mereka! dan lagi jangan memanggil tuan muda dengan nama panggilannya itu, panggil dengan sebutan yang benar!" Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka berdua, terserah jika ayah bakal marah padaku. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar muak pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh disini, dua orang itu sudah pergi. Kuso! ini semua gara-gara dua pelayan bodoh ini. Langsung saja aku menatap tajam mereka berdua. Detik berikutnya mereka langsung berteriak kesakitan. Kalau kalian tanya apa yang terjadi, aku baru saja menghukum mereka dengan ilusi rasa sakit, dengan ini mereka berdua akan merasa kesakitan selama 2 x 24 jam. Itu akibat telah mengganggu kesenanganku.

Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan mencari keberadaan si dobe. Sudah kubilang bukan, dia milikku dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia lepas, akan kucari kemana pun, walaupun harus ke lembah neraka sekalipun. Jadi dobe bersiap-siaplah.

**End Sasuke P.O.V**

*****TBC bukan Tuberkulosis?*****

***Karuta adalah permainan kartu bergambar dari Jepang, dimainkan paling sedikit 3 orang, termasuk yang membacakan kartu **

**Thanks for all reviewer nd reader. Review? terserah **


	3. Vampire?

**Disclaimare**

**Pada akhirnya Naruto jadi milik saya #digetok Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, BOYS LOVE!**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru/NaruSasu yang mana saja, yang penting kan mereka bersama #dijitak**

*****ciluk ba O.o mulai*****

**Naruto P.O.V**

Sejak kecil aku selalu diajari untuk tidak kabur dalam sebuah pertarungan. Namun untuk kali ini berbeda. Aku merasa bocah teme itu bukanlah bocah biasa. Apalagi dia tetap berdiri tegak setelah aku pukul dengan keras, padahal kalau orang biasa pasti pingsan. Lagipula dia masih seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun, bagaimana bisa ia tetap tak bergeming setelah kupukul. Pasti dia bukanlah bocah biasa. Makanya aku mengajak kabur Gaara, disaat dia sedang lengah karena harus menghadapi gadis berambut merah dan pria berambut ungu. Oh yah ngomong-ngomong soal gadis berambut merah, dia kuat sekali bibirku jadi berdarah gini, gara-gara kena pukulannya.

Sebenarnya mereka siapa yah? Kok bisa bocah itu jatuh dari langit, tapi masih sehat dan tidak luka-luka sedikit pun. Memang sih dia jatuh menindihku dan... aku tidak mau membahas, makanya bocah itu tidak luka sedikitpun. Tapi dia jatuh dari langit yang tingginya mungkin melebihi Tokyo tower, memangnya tulangnya tidak retak saat terjatuh waktu itu. Hm, sepertinya memang benar dia bukan bocah biasa.

"Naruto kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tentu saja pulang, mau kemana lagi," jawabku heran dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Gaara.

"Tapi ini bukan jalan ke rumahmu atau ke rumahku," ujar Gaara kemudian. Aku pun langsung menghentikan langkahku dan memproses kata-kata Gaara dengan berkedap-kedip ria. Detik berikutnya mulutku langsung menganga lebar layaknya gambar-gambar dimanga kalau seseorang lagi kaget. Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau aku salah jalan. Hae saking buru-buru pergi menjauh dari bocah tersebut, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan kemana kakiku melangkah.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjal disini. Err apa yah? aku pun menengok Gaara yang kini sedang ku gendong ala pengantin. Tunggu sebentar sepertinya disini ada yang ganjal deh. Gaara ku gendong ala pengantin. Gaara ku gendong...?! EHHH?! Bagaimana bisa Gaara kugendong seperti layaknya pengantin cowok gendong pengantin cewek. Lagian kan Gaara cowok. Kalau teman-teman yang lain lihat bisa dikira homo?! NOOO...aku masih normal dan masih suka cewek berdada besar. Lagipula kenapa Gaara diam saja, menyebalkan sekali. Pantas kok rasanya berat, ternyata aku menggendong Gaara.

Setelah itu langsung saja aku pun menurunkan Gaara, tidak mau ada orang yang salah paham. Hae kenapa otakku jadi eror gini yah, setelah bertemu dengan bocah itu. Ck ini menyusahkan sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa kau menurunkanku disini?" tanya Gaara memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja mana mungkin aku menggedongmu seperti seorang pengantin! Kalau orang lain lihat mereka bisa salah paham. Lagipula kenapa kau diam saja saat ku gendong. Jangan bilang kau keenakan digendong. Makanya gak mau turun. Che apakah tahu sedari tadi aku merasa susah berlari karena menggendongmu tahu!" omelku pada Gaara.

"Kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan menjelaskan," jawabnya dengan tampang wajah tak bersalah. Che ingin sekali aku menggulingkannya ke bandara Konoha, biar sekalian digiles pesawat terbang. Menyebalkan sekali, tapi memang sih aku salah. Tapi paling tidak Gaara seharusnya berusaha lebih keras untuk memperingatkanku. Memangnya tidak berat menggendongnya. Untunglah aku sudah terlatih membawa karung beras, ketika disuruh Kaa-san setiap bulannya, untuk persediaan makanan. Kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan kuat menggendongnya. Bahkan tubuh Gaara ini lebih berat daripada karung beras, ck makan apa sih ini anak. Perasaan dilihat dari fisik Gaara terlihat kurus deh.

Ah sudahlah lebih baik tidak perlu dipikirkan, karena akan membuat pusing saja. Kemudian aku dan Gaara pun berbalik pulang menuju ke rumahku dan rumahnya juga. Kebetulan rumah kami bersebelahan. Orang tua kami juga saling berteman, sama seperti kami. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tahan yah berteman dengan orang aneh macam Gaara? Ah sudahlah hal itu juga tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Kemudian setelah sampai di depan rumahku, mataku kini kembali terbelalak. Kulihat bocah teme itu sedang enak-enaknya nangkring di atas di atas pagar rumahku. Err kok bisa yah dia menjaga keseimbangan di atas pagar besi dan tidak jatuh. Apa bocah ini seorang akrobatik yah?

"Hn, dobe," ujar bocah itu kemudian. Aku yakin saat ini sebuah perempetan jalan muncul di keningku. Ya ampun ini bocah apa minta dihajar lagi yah, berani-beraninya memanggilku dobe. Dasar teme anak ayam, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ngapain kau disini teme? Mau kupukul lagi?" tanyaku dingin. Bukannya menjawab dia malah melompat ke arahku dan langsung memeluk leherku. Aku merasa seperti sedang menggendong anakku? Hei aku masih muda, jangan kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Lepaskan aku bocah! Apaan-apaan kau?!" teriakku kesal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di leherku dan kaki yang melingkar dipinggangku. Namun entah kenapa cengkramannya padaku begitu kuat, tapi untungnya Gaara juga ikut membantuku, dengan menarik bocah tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"AKHHH!" teriakku kencang hingga membuat beberapa retakan kaca rumah tetangga. Oke abaikan kelebaian itu yang jelas bocah tersebut baru saja menggigit leherku, yang benar saja. Gara-gara hal itu, kaa-san dan adikku Naruko, keluar dari rumah setelah mendengar teriakanku.

"Ada apa Naruto/Ada apa Nii-chan?" tanya Kaa-san dan Naruko bersamaan. Aku jadi bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada mereka. Bocah sialan, pasti gigitannya membekas. Tunggu bukankah bocah ini bukan bocah biasa, dan tadi dia menggigit leherku, itu artinya dia seorang VAMPIRE! TIDAKKK AKU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA, jerit batinku menggila.

"Nii-chan siapa anak itu?" tanya Naruko kemudian, menyadari bocah yang kugendong, lebih tepatnya bocah ini yang memaksaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Naruto, jangan-jangan itu anakmu?!" ujar Kaa-san seenaknya.

"Yang benar saja Kaa-san! Dia bukan anakku, lagipula lihat baik-baik dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku!"

'Dan mana mau aku punya anak yang menyebalkan ini,' gerutuku membatin.

"Tapi menurutku Nii-chan dan anak ini mirip, imut dan menggemaskannya mirip," bantah Naruko.

"Naruko, aku cowok jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" omelku pada Naruto sedikit kesal karena Naruko menyebutku imut yang benar saja, aku cowok.

"Halo, namaku Naruko, adiknya Naruto-nii salam kenal, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruko, che ini anak tidak mendengarkanku yah.

"Hn, Sasuke," jawab bocah itu.

"Nama yang bagus, selamat datang di rumah kami yang sederhana ini yah Sasuke-kun. Terus kamu nanti jangan panggil aku baa-chan soalnya aku masih muda, panggil aku Naru-nee saja yah," ucap Naruko. Ck kenapa dia malah mengakrabkan diri dengan bocah sialan ini. Sadarlah Naruko dia ini vampire yang menjelma jadi seorang bocah. Eh tunggu? Benar juga aku harus menjauhkan Naruko dari bocah vampire ini. Aku tidak mau kalau dia melakukan hal yang buruk pada Naruko!

"Hn," jawab bocah itu.

"Anak pintar," puji Naruko, err memangnya Naruko tahu yah arti hn bocah itu? aku saja tidak mengerti, eh ini bukan saatnya untuk itu aku harus menjauhkan Naruko dari bocah ini.

"Eh? Naruko hentikan jangan usap kepalanya!" perintahku mencegah perbuatan yang Naruko yang ingin mengusap kepala bocah teme ini.

"Wah, Nii-chan tidak perlu takut seperti itu kan, Nii-chan ini seperti ayah saja deh, protektif terhadap anak-anaknya. Tenanglah Nii-chan aku kan adikmu jadi tidak akan kuapa-apakan anak ini."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, dan Naruko dia ini bukan anakku tahu!"

"Naruto, kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tega sekali kau tidak mengakui anakmu sendiri!" omel kaa-san tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san tapi aku..."

"Cukup Naruto, sekarang kaa-san tanya mana ibu anak ini, kaa-san ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" Kaa-san pun terlihat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari dimana ibu bocah sialan ini. Ya ampun kaa-san mana mungkin ketemu orang ini bocah jatuh dari langit kok.

"Eng...tunggu sebentar." Kaa-san terlihat memperhatikan wajah Gaara dan bocah itu satu persatu. Apalagi sih, ini?

"Wajah Gaara dan Sasuke-kun terlihat mirip, sama-sama bertampang dingin, jangan-jangan!"

"Apa?" tanyaku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun anak Gaaranii dan Nii-chan," lanjut Naruko, membuat mataku hampir saja keluar dari sarang?nya, ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruko.

"Apa maksudmu Naruko?"

"Mungkin kalian melakukan hubungan diam-diam di belakang kami. Habis orang yang paling dekat dengan Nii-chan adalah Gaara-nii. Makanya aku berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke-kun adalah anak kalian berdua, ia kan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko meminta persetujuan dari Kaa-san dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kaa-san.

"YANG BENAR SAJA NARUKO AKU INI MASIH NORMAL! DAN LAGI MANA MUNGKIN COWOK BISA HAMIL" teriakku kesal mendengar pendapat dari Naruko, ck mereka berdua ini ada-ada saja deh.

"Jangan berisik Nii-san tuh lihat Sasuke-kun sudah tertidur. Lagian yah Nii-san cowok bisa kok hamil kalau emang dia terlahir sebagai seorang hemaprodit. Oh yah terus siapa yang hamil disini? Gaara-nii atau Naruto-nii?" balas Naruko yang malah mengomeliku, peduli amat mau bocah ini bangun atau tidur aku tidak peduli. Lagian kenapa gendongannya susah dilepas sih? Menyebalkan sekali. Satu lagi kenapa pula Naruko bertanya aku yang hamil? Memang aku punya tampang hemaprodit apa? Eng walaupun aku gak tahu sih arti hemaprodit tuh apa, ehem abaikan itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, akui saja bahwa kalian melakukan hubungan di belakang kami. Tenang saja Kaa-san dan Naruko tidak melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan laki-laki, yang terpenting kau bahagia, ia kan Naruko?" ungkap Kaa-san meminta persetujuan dari Naruko dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Tapi ka..."

"Bibi Kushina, Naruko, dia bukan anakku," jelas Gaara pada akhirnya. Ah syukurlah Gaara akhirnya kau buka mulut juga. Habis dari tadi kau diam saja sih, aku kan jadi bingung bagaimana menghadapi dua perempuan ini, ungkapku dalam hati.

"Eh? Terus dia anak siapa, Gaara-nii?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hm, begitu yah, padahal kupikir ini anak kalian berdua."

"Mana mungkin kan," ungkapku kesal, melihat Naruko kecewa dengan pernyataan dari Gaara. Ck, kenapa dia malah kecewa, sih? Apa coba maksudnya?

"Dan aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan seperti itu pada Naruto," tambah Gaara lagi.

"Yah, kok gitu sih, Gaara-nii padahal menurutku kalian berdua cocok kok, ia kan Kaa-san?" Ini anak ngapain sih ngomong yang tidak-tidak dan Kaa-san ngapain juga ikutan setuju.

"Naruko, Kaa-san aku laki-laki normal, dan Gaara apa maksudmu bilang belum? Kata-katamu itu ambigu tahu!" ungkapku kesal. Hae aku gak mengerti bisa-bisanya aku berada disekitar mereka yang aneh ini. Biasa-biasa saja kurasa itu cuma kedok, ck.

"Ya sudah kita masuk dulu, kasihan Sasuke-kun, dia harus dipindahkan ke tempat tidur supaya bisa lebih nyaman," ajak Kaa-san kemudian.

"Apa maksud kaa-san? Anak ini juga juga dibawa masuk ke dalam? Yang benar saja dia bukan anakku kaa-san!"

"Apapun itu kau tidak boleh menelantarkan seorang anak kecil Naruto!" tegur Kaa-san. Cih gara-gara bocah ini aku diomeli Kaa-san, awas kau bocah terserah kau vampire atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Oh, yah dia kan mau nginap di rumahku, he...he...akan kubuat kau tidur di neraka bocah, batinku sadis.

"Nii-chan wajahmu berkata seolah mau meng-iya-iyakan Sasuke-kun, jangan dong nii-san dia kan anakmu jangan melakukan hubungan terlarang anak dan ayah tidak baik!" ungkap Naruko yang membuatku langsung mendeathglarenya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruko? kau pikir aku ini mesum apa!"

"Memang." Aish ini anak kalau bukan adik kesayangan sudah kukiliti badannya. Lagian ngapain juga dia berpikiran aneh begitu, kenapa gak berpikir kalau aku akan membakar bocah teme ini, atau memutilasinya, atau menceburkannya ke kandang buaya, biar bisa jadi inspirasiku jika mau menyiksa ini bocah. Kenapa pula dia berpikir aku mau berbuat 'itu' dengan ini bocah, ck mati pun aku ogah melakukannya.

"Oh, yah Gaara kau mau mampir?" tanya Kaa-san kepada Gaara.

"Tidak usah," jawab Gaara tegas, dan langsung pamit untuk pulang. Sementara itu kami plus bocah sialan ini juga masuk ke dalam rumah.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Biasanya malam-malamku dilewati dengan tidur setelah siang dan paginya habis menghajar orang-orang yang ingin menantangku. Tapi sekarang aku merasa malam ini begitu panjang. Saat ibu dan Naruko menceritakan tentang bocah teme, ayah langsung menceramahiku panjang lebar. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku aku diceramahi oleh ayah. Hal ini karena biasanya ibu yang mengomeliku kalau aku berbuat salah. Sekarang berkat bocah itu ayah ikutan menceramahiku, terima kasih sekali bocah, kau membuat hidupku bertambah buruk sejak kedatanganmu.

Sudah gitu aku harus berbagi kamar dengan ini bocah. Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak di kamar aniki saja sih, kamar aniki kan lebih besar, kenapa mesti di kamarku. Ngomong-ngomong soal aniki, tumben dia tidak menjadi kompor ketika aku dimarahi, biasanya dia selalu memanas-manasi ibu kalau aku berbuat kesalahan, supaya aku dihukum berat. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa aniki selalu senang kalau aku menderita.

Tapi sekarang aniki hanya diam saja, dan hanya menatap bocah teme yang lagi asyik makan, ck dasar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun, seenaknya saja makan disaat aku sedang dimarahi. Oh yah kembali ke aniki, entah kenapa aku merasaa saat ini aniki seperti pertemuan Gaara dengan bocah ini. Saling tatap-tatapan, hae apa acara ini sedang ngetrend, yah? ampe aniki juga melakukan acara tatap-tatapan ke bocah itu? lagian dari tadi gak di luar rumah gak di dalem rumah, hawanya panas banget. Kenapa yah? apa AC-nya mati? eh aku lupa rumah ini kan gak ada AC, cuma ada kipas. Tapi gak mungkin bisa sepanas ini kan, heran deh.

"Tok...Tok..." terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu. Siapa yah yang malam-malam begini, bertamu, pikirku.

"Kyuubi, tolong bukakan pintunya," perintah kaa-san pada aniki.

"Malas, ah. Naruko saja tuh dia kan sedang nganggur," jawab Kyuubi seperti biasa selalu membantah perintah orang tua.

"Kyuubi!"

"Ku bilang kan malas Kushina." Hae, pasti bakal berakhir dengan adu mulut antara kaa-san dan aniki deh.

"Adudududuh...sakit Kushina!" teriak aniki kesakitan karena kupingnya di jewer kasihan, oh sekarang kaa-san langsung dengan tindakan toh, tampa adu mulut lagi. Coba aku bisa memfoto aniki yang dijewer kaa-san. Sayangnya aku kini sedang diceramahi ayah sih, hae beruntung sekali aniki ini. Akhirnya aniki pun menuruti perintah kaa-san untuk membukakan pintu. Kaa-san memang hebat selalu bisa membujuk anak-anaknya, bahkan tou-san saja tidak bisa membantah kaa-san.

Kemudian sepeninggal aniki, terdengarlah suara teriakan dari aniki. Kenapa tuh? Sayup-sayup kudengar aniki menyebut nama kriput, eng kriput itu siapa? Terus setelah itu entah kenapa Naruko langsung menyusul ke depan, ngapain tuh anak?

"Eh, Itachi-kun sini masuk, kami sedang makan malam, jadi ikut saja," ujar Kaa-san dengan lembut. Itachi? Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara sendok patah, eh? Saat aku lihat ternyata itu berasal bocah teme. Ck, dasar bocah tidak tahu malu sudah numpang seenaknya, makan gratisan dan sekarang matahin sendok lagi, ngapain coba? Eng tunggu, kok bisa bocah seumurannya matahin sendok? Ternyata bocah ini kuat juga.

"Aniki!" panggil sang bocah dengan nada terkejut. Eh? Dia bilang apa? aniki? Hm, memang kalau dipikir-pikir warna mata, kulit dan rambutnya sama sih. Cuman bedanya orang yang bernama Itachi ini ada semacam goresan di matanya seperti keriput? Padahal kayaknya masih muda deh. Ehm ngomong-ngomong soal kriput bukannya tadi aniki nyebut-nyebut soal kriput yah.

"Selamat malam Kushina-baasan, Minato-jiisan dan ah kau pasti Naruto yah, selamat malam," sapanya ramah dan tersenyum, membuatku ikutan tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang begitu santun. Selain itu dia juga mencium tangan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, wow siapa dia? Masa sih temannya aniki, seingatku temannya aniki gak ada yang sesopan ini deh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, aniki?" tanya bocah teme dengan nada dingin. Jadi benar dia adalah adik dari orang ini, syukur deh kalau begitu. Dia kesini pasti mau mengajak bocah teme pulang. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah membagi kamar dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali aku jadi tidak bisa menyiksanya deh.

"Yo, otouto, aku datang kesini ingin menjemputmu pulang," jawab orang yang bernama Itachi itu. Hm, sifatnya benar-benar beda dengan si teme ini. Untung saja wajahnya mirip, kalau tidak pasti orang tak akan menyangka mereka kakak adik.

"Loh, Sasuke-kun itu adikmu Itachi-kun?" tanya Kaa-san agak terkejut.

"Iya benar, Kushina-baasan. Dia adikku, dia ini orangnya rasa ingin tahunya besar, baru pindah dari New York, dan saat sampai ke Konoha, sudah kabur entah kemana. Untunglah aku bertemu pengasuhnya tadi di taman, kalau dia dibawa oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan di kedua wajahnya. Aku jadi langsung teringat akan Naruto, jadi kupikir dia disini, dan ternyata dugaanku benar," jelas Itachi kemudian.

"Oh begitu, kupikir Sasuke-kun adalah anak dari Naruto, ternyata bukan yah," ujar Kaa-san dan bisa kulihat Itachi cukup sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ya iyalah kaa-san aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi, tapi kaa-san dan Naruko tidak dengar. Jadilah aku kena omelan Tou-san. Aku pun langsung menatap Tou-san seakan mengatakan 'Tou-san harus bertanggung jawab, karena seenaknya mengomeliku'. Tapi Tou-san hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ck dasar orang tua.

"Nie, Itachi-nii benar-benar mau mengajak Sasuke-kun pulang yah, sayang sekali padahal tadinya aku mau mengajak main Sasuke-kun," ungkap Naruko dengan raut wajah kecewa. Hae Naruko kau ini polos sekali sih, kau harusnya tuh tahu kalau bocah ini jelmaan vampire. Buktinya dia tadi menggigit leherku dengan keras. Mana membekas lagi, ck menyebalkan. Tapi tunggu kalau bocah ini jelmaan vampire apa, Itachi-san juga seorang vampire. Wah patut dicurigakan nih. Sikap boleh sopan, tapi kita gak tahu bagian dalamnya kayak apa.

"Begini saja ini sudah malam, Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun menginap disini saja. Nanti Sasuke-kun tidur bersama dengan Naruto dan Itachi tidur bersama Kyuubi, bagaimana?" usul Kaa-san.

"TIDAK SETUJU!" teriakku dan aniki bersamaan. Ternyata aniki tidak suka bocah teme dan Itachi-san, pantas dia tadi melakukan ritual tatap-tatapan dengan bocah teme, kemudian berteriak memanggil keriput, ketika Itachi-san datang. Oh, yah tadi kan Gaara juga melakukan ritual tatap-tatapan dengan bocah teme, apa dia juga tidak suka dengan bocah teme yah? Hm, yah wajar sih siapa pula yang suka sama bocah jelmaan vampire ini.

Tapi yang jelas aku amat sangat tidak setuju jika bocah teme dan Itachi-san menginap disini, apalagi sampai berbagai kamar. Hell No! Namun untunglah aniki sependapat denganku. Biasanya kan saling berbeda pendapat. Yah aniki lumayanlah buat dijadikan sekutu? Untuk melawan usulan buruk dari Kaa-san.

"Kenapa sih, kalian ini? rumah kita kan jadi ramai kalau ada banyak orang," balas kaa-san.

"Kita berlima saja sudah ramai Kaa-san apalagi jika ditambah dua orang, rumah kita jadi kayak pasar malam," ucapku tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto-nii. Aku senang kalau rumah ini menjadi ramai. Soalnya aku tidak suka suasana sepi, nanti kayak kuburan. Aku tidak mau aku takut dengan hal yang seperti itu!" kali ini Naruko yang berbicara. Ck, duo perempuan ini kompak sekali sih.

"Naruko tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, dan Kushina aku benci keramaian!" ungkap aniki yang langsung diberi hadiah jitakan dari kaa-san, karena telah memanggil kaa-san dengan nama panggilannya. Ck, ck disaat seperti ini, aniki masih aja cari masalah.

"Dasar panggil kaa-san dengan benar Kyuu! Sudah begini saja, kita adakan voting saja, siapa yang setuju Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun menginap disini angkat tangan!" usul kemudian kulihat Kaa-san dan Naruko mengangkat tangannya. Sedangkan aku, aniki dan tou-san tidak, yes kami menang.

"MINATO/TOU-SAN!" teriak kaa-san dan Naruko bersamaan saat melihat tou-san tidak mengangkat tangannya.

"Hae, Kushi-chan, Naru-chan jangan seenaknya memutuskan seseorang menginap di rumah kita, kau tahu kan rumah kita ini sempit. Kalau ditambah dua orang lagi nanti jadi berdempet-dempetan dong kasihan mereka bukan, masa tamu dibiarkan sempit-sempitan disini," jelas Tou-san. Benar banget Tou-san, ternyata memang cuma Tou-san yang berpikiran bijak diantara kami semua. Tapi miris banget sih, rumah kita dibilang sempit, walaupun kenyataannya emang benar sih.

Sementara itu aku bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Naruko dan kaa-san. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-san. Kasihan juga sih, tapi bukan berarti aku setuju dengan usulan kaa-san loh.

"Tapi tou-san badan Sasuke-kun kan kecil, masa tidak bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan Naruto-nii, pasti masih muatlah. Terus kamar Kyuu-nii kan besar, jadi pasti juga muat kalau tidur berdua dengan Itachi-nii. Lagipula tou-san aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan punya adik, soalnya aku ini kan anak bungsu," bujuk Naruko dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ukh aku punya firasat buruk kalau tou-san bakal menyetujui permintaan Naruko. Lihat saja raut mukanya seakan mengatakan kalau ia iba akan permintaan Naruko.

"Minato, sudahlah turuti saja permintaan dari anak bungsu kita. Kasihan dia sejak kecil kita jarang membahagiakannya, karena ekonomi kita," kali ini yang membujuk tou-san adalah kaa-san. Hae, entah kenapa firasat burukku bakalan terjadi deh.

"Ya sudah...ya sudah aku setuju, tapi kita tanyakan dulu pada Itachi dan Sasuke mereka mau apa tidak menginap disini." Tuh kan bener apa yang kupikirkan bakal terjadi. Ck, dasar tou-san selalu saja lemah dengan keinginan seorang wanita, payah deh. Kucabut kata-kataku kalau tou-san adalah ayah yang hebat.

"Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun mau kan menginap disini?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Kuharap mereka menolak.

"Yah, kalau Kushina-baasan yang meminta apa boleh buat, saya tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Terserah."

Grrr...dua orang ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Seenaknya main setuju. Lihat saja karena mereka jadi menginap akan kubuat mereka merasakan neraka. Kulihat aniki juga menggeram kesal karena pada akhirnya mereka jadi menginap. Hm, kurasa ini bisa dimanfaatkan nih. He...he...bersiaplah dua jelmaan vampire, akan kubuat kalian berada di neraka.

**END Naruto P.O.V**

*****TBC*****

**Review? Thanks **

**Flame? Thanks a lot dear?**


	4. Slave?

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Boy x Boy atau Shonen-ai, OOC, 2 sudut pandang untuk Naruto di chapter yang ganjil dan untuk Sasuke di chapter yang genap, Typo bertebaran, Penulis yang amatiran**

**Pairing**

**Sejujurnya sih mau NaruSasu atau SasuNaru itu gak masalah untukku toh yang penting mereka bersama. Tapi berhubung aku sudah buat fic NaruFem!Sasu, jadi biar adil untuk fic ini pairnya**

**SASUNARU of course main pairing**

**ItaKyuu, GaaNaru/NaruGaa yang mana saja terserah**

*****nyanyanyanya mulai deh nyanyanyanya*****

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, mataku langsung buta sesaat. Kamarnya ini benar-benar mencolok, semua serba orange. Apakah manusia itu menyukai warna yang mencolok mata seperti ini? Memuakan sekali kalau benar. Tapi sudahlah aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting setelah ini aku harus menanyakan pada Itachi, kenapa dia bisa mengenal, bahkan begitu dekat dengan keluarga ini. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan orang yang disukainya? Apakah orang yang disukainya itu ada di keluarga ini? tapi siapa, disini ada dua orang perempuan. Adiknya si dobe dan ibunya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi karena Itachi aneh mungkin saja ia menyukai kakaknya si dobe, atau mungkin dobe sendiri. Sial kalau memang benar begitu dia harus berurusan denganku. Tak kan kubiarkan dia mendekati dobe, karena dobe hanyalah milikku seorang. Namun sebelum itu aku harus mengembalikan tubuhku dulu ke wujud semula. Bertarung dengan Itachi dalam wujud seperti ini, sama saja dengan mencari mati. Walaupun aku sudah diberikan kekuatan oleh Otou-san, tetap saja aku harus mempergunakannya dengan hati-hati.

Baiklah sepertinya bulan purnama sudah muncul, saatnya untuk berburu, ungkapku dalam hati, ketika melihat bulan yang terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela kamar ini. Namun saat aku keluar, orang itu masuk, dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek, dan kaus hitam pendek. Di lehernya tersampir haduk berwarna putih. Serta rambutnya yang berantakan itu, menjadi lurus seketika, karena air yang membasahi rambutnya. Selain itu aku juga mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhku langsung meloncat, ke arahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan langsung menghirup aroma itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku begini. Tapi aku menyukai aroma ini. Benar-benar membuatku mabuk, walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Dia terlihat meronta-ronta karena terjangan dariku dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku kepadanya. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Dan Melemparku hingga menabrak tembok di kamarnya. Ukh seperti biasa tenaganya kuat. Kalau aku bukan iblis mungkin tubuhku bisa remuk karena lemparan darinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH TENGIK?!" teriaknya murka. Entah kenapa aku selalu senang jika membuatnya marah. Karena pada saat ia marah aura seperti aura sang iblis terpancar dari tubuhnya, dan aku menyukai hal itu. Aku pun bangkit dari jatuhku, dan kembali mendekati dirinya. Dia terlihat menatapku tajam dan mengeluarkan aura defensifnya. Dan tentunya ia pasti melihat sudut bibirku yang terangkat, karena senang.

"Jangan mendekat, bocah! Sekali kau mendekat aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu seperti tadi!" hoh mengancam eh? Dia memang benar-benar menarik, aku semakin menyukainya dan tak akan kubiarkan dia diambil oleh orang lain, termasuk si panda berjalan dan kakakku sendiri.

Lalu aku pun kembali meloncat ke arahnya, hendak menerjangnya seperti tadi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi dia kembali memukulku. Tidak kusangka, ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang diancamnya barusan. Aku pun mengusap sudut bibirku yang sedikit berdarah olehnya. Sungguh untuk ukuran seorang manusia dia begitu kuat. Aku suka, sangat menyukainya. Kemudian aku berdiri kembali, dari jatuhku saat ia memukulku tadi.

"Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku? Aku adalah seorang pangeran, pangeran dari negeri iblis," jawabku. Kulihat pandangan terkejut darinya, saat mendengar jawaban dariku. Saat ia sedang seperti itu, aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, aku kembali melompat ke arahnya dan mendorongnya hingga ke atas kasur miliknya. Dia tampak meronta, tapi aku langsung menekan pergerakan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, bocah sialan!" ungkapnya kesal. Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena aku sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam kantong bajuku. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya, itu sebuah tali. Aku pun langsung mengikat tangan dan kakinya, ke pinggiran tempat tidurnya, dengan kencang. Membuatnya terus-terusan memberontak, namun tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya sudah kuikat dengan tali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BR***SEK!" teriaknya kesal dan aku pun mengambil inisiatif untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan selotip, mungkin dengan begitu, dia tidak berisik lagi. Sumpah teriakannya itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaranku.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jadi dobe, sebenarnya aku ingin bermain denganmu, tapi berhubung aku masih ada urusan, kau tunggu disini dulu. Nanti setelah urusanku sudah selesai, kita akan bermain lagi," jelasku.

"Hhhhhhmmmmmm..." ujarnya masih berusaha untuk berontak rupanya. Kemudian aku pun memeluk lehernya kembali, dan kuhirup lagi aroma jeruk yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kulihat di lehernya terdapat tanda berbentuk tengkorak merah, aku pun mengangkat sudut bibirku, senang karena tanda itu sudah muncul, setelah tadi sempat aku gigit lehernya. Lalu tampa sadar, aku mengecup pelan tanda tersebut. Setelah itu baru aku pergi meninggalkannya, yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri tali tersebut.

Jujur aku tidak ingin bermain-main dengannya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun aku harus segera berburu. Dan kulihat semua penghuni rumah ini sudah tertidur pulas. Aku juga tidak melihat Itachi, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli padanya. Saat ini yang terpenting bagiku, mengembalikan tubuhku ke bentuk semula. Aku sudah merasa jenuh dengan bentuk tubuh yang lemah ini. Untung saja aku masih bisa melancarkan sihir iblisku, yah walaupun dayanya lemah. Kalau tidak hal ini akan menyusahkanku, apalagi aku benci sekali dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, begitu lemah. Bahkan aku bisa dipukul dengan mudahnya oleh si dobe itu.

Che, bibirku masih sakit saat dipukulnya tadi. Kemudian setelah aku keluar dari rumah keluarga itu. Aku pun mengubah diriku yang dalam wujud manusia menjadi sosok iblis yang sesungguhnya. Yaitu sepasang sayap hitam yang kokoh, kuku-kuku jari yang tajam, dan mata yang berwarna merah terang. Sebenarnya muncul tanduk juga, tapi karena aku sedang dalam sosok anak kecil, tandukku tidak muncul. Padahal sewaktu wujudku seorang remaja, aku sudah punya sebuah tanduk yang muncul di kepalaku, menandakan aku termasuk iblis yang kuat. Itachi juga sama, hanya saja tanduk miliknya ada dua.

Lalu aku pun terbang, mencari-cari mangsa yang baru. Saat aku melihat ke bawah sana, aku melihat seorang wanita karier yang baru pulang dari kantor. Aku pun melesat ke arahnya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Ia tampak kaget dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Namun sebelum ia berontak, aku langsung menggigit lehernya, dan kuhisap semua energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Lama kelamaan wanita itu berubah menjadi tua, kurus dan keriputan. Lalu akhirnya ia hanya sebuah tulang saja.

Satu mangsa telah selesai kuhabisi. Aku pun kembali mencari mangsa lainnya, dan kali ini seorang pria pemabuk. Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang sama pada pria pemabuk tersebut, dengan wanita yang tadi. Tentu saja walaupun pria itu sedang mabuk, ia masih bisa berontak dengan kuat. Jadi terpaksa dengan cepat aku menusuk kuku-kukuku yang tajam, tepat ke jantungnya. Pemabuk itu tewas, sebelum aku menghisap energinya. Baru setelah ia tewas, aku bisa menghisap energinya, hingga habis tak tersisa. Mangsa kedua juga telah sukses kuhabisi.

Malam ini aku cukup senang, karena sudah lima mangsa yang kuhabisi. Dan aku merasa, tubuhku terlahir kembali, karena energi yang kudapatkan dari manusia-manusia itu. Kemudian aku pun kembali mencari mangsa-mangsa yang lain. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok manusia, datang menghadangku. Rambutnya yang dikucir ekor kuda itu, membuatku langsung mengetahuinya, kalau sosok itu adalah kakakku sendiri, alias Itachi. Tatapannya begitu tajam padaku, itu tatapan dinginnya yang dulu. Apakah sifatnya sudah kembali menjadi seperti dulu?

"Aku sudah tahu apa alasanmu ke dunia manusia, pasti karena diminta oleh ayah bukan?" Rupanya dia sudah tahu, yah aku tidak akan terkejut, mengingat dia itu jenius, dan serba tahu atau mungkin sok tahu entahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada para manusia itu, tapi aku peduli jika kau berbuat sesuatu pada Kyuubi dan keluarganya, dan jika itu terjadi maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Walaupun kau adik kandungku!" ancamnya. Eh? Kyuubi? Maksudnya kakaknya si dobe? Kok sepertinya dia begitu peduli dengan Kyuubi? Apakah jangan-jangan orang disukai Itachi adalah...

"Itachi, kau suka pada kakaknya si dobe?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, senyuman yang menurutku memuakan. Tapi senyuman itu menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan kalau dia suka pada kakaknya si dobe. Cih, menjijikan. Bisa-bisanya dia menyukai seorang manusia. Apa yang ada diotaknya itu sih? Hm tapi aku penasaran, kenapa dia begitu tergila-gila pada manusia itu? Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya, tapi setelah aku berburu.

Malam pun semakin larut, dan sepertinya bulan purnama sudah tertutup oleh awan hitam. Rasanya hari ini cukup aku berburunya, karena aku sudah membunuh 20 orang manusia. Sekarang waktunya aku pulang, dan bermain dengan si dobe. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, ingin melihat aura iblisnya lagi. Tapi saat aku sampai di depan rumahnya, kali ini aku malah dihadang oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah keorange-nan.

Aku mengenali wajahnya, itu adalah kakaknya si dobe, alias Kyuubi. Mau apa dia keluar malam-malam begini? Ah sudahlah aku tidak peduli dengan yang dia lakukan. Lagipula tidak penting juga mengurus dia, lebih baik aku segera kembali ke tempat do...

"**Duagh!" **

"Kau!"

Aku tak mengerti tiba-tiba saja dia memukulku, hingga aku terlempar cukup jauh. Tidak kusangka pukulannya tidak jauh beda dengan pukulan si dobe. Tapi aku tidak suka berani-beraninya dia menghinaku seperti ini. Aku pun mengusap darah yang mengalir dibibirku, akibat pukulan dari Kyuubi. Lalu kembali bangkit untuk menghajarnya, tapi belum sempat aku berdiri. Dia sudah menarik pakaianku, dan mengangkatku ke atas. Walaupun suasananya gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan membunuh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, bocah?!" tanyanya dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabku tak kalah dinginnya. Hal ini membuat dia keliatan kesal. Dia pun langsung menarik bajuku dan mengangkatku ke atas. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Lalu dia pun menatapku dengan pandangan murka, sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukan urusanku katamu? Dia adikku, dan kau telah membuat tanda tengkorak merah di lehernya. Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada ADIKKU!" teriaknya tidak suka.

"Kau tahu tanda itu? kenapa? Ataukah Itachi juga menandaimu dengan tanda itu?" tanyaku beruntun dan sukses membuat mukanya memerah karena marah. Langsung saja dia melemparku, hingga aku terjatuh cukup jauh. Cih, ternyata kakak beradik itu kuat, pantas Itachi menyukainya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu dan juga kakakmu. Kalian telah membuatku marah, jadi rasakan ini!" Sepertinya dia akan memukulku lagi, dengan cepat pula aku menghindarinya. Sehingga ia hanya memukul tanah beraspal ini. Hm, tak kusangka tanah itu retak seketika.

"Jangan menghindar, kau!" ungkapnya marah, dan terus-terusan berusaha memukulku. Tapi berkali-kali aku juga menghindari pukulannya. Sehingga ia hanya memukul angin belaka. Sebenarnya sih aku juga ingin membalasnya, jujur aku tidak suka dipermalukan seperti ini. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku diawasi oleh Itachi.

Yang jelas jika aku balas memukul Kyuubi, maka aku akan berhadapan dengan Itachi. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Bukannya takut, hanya saja belum waktunya aku melawan Itachi. Tunggu sampai wujudku kembali normal, barulah aku akan membalas semua perbuatannya padaku, termasuk membuat kekasihnya ini sengsara.

"Yare...yare Kyuu-chan, tidak baik loh bertarung dengan anak kecil," ujar seseorang dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda, yang tiba-tiba datang, dan memegang tangan Kyuubi, lalu melintirnya ke belakang punggung Kyuubi.

"Itachi?" gumanku ketika melihat orang yang melintir tangan Kyuubi adalah kakakku yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh, Sasuke kau juga, anak kecil tidak baik keluar malam-malam, masuklah!" perintahnya. Cih aku benar-benar muak dengannya. Jika aku tidak menjadi kecil seperti ini, sudah kubunuh dia. Tapi dia benar, sebaiknya aku masuk, sebelum Kyuubi menghalangi lagi.

"APA-APAAN KAU KERIPUT, LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuubi yang masih kudengar suaranya, saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, si dobe.

"Baiklah, tapi satu kecupan di sini dulu, baru aku mau melepaskanmu," jawab Itachi.

"DALAM MIMPIMU SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi lagi. Che mereka memang pasangan bodoh. Bahkan setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah pun, mereka masih bertengkar, dasar aneh.

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar si dobe. Tapi saat aku masuk ke kamar itu, ternyata dia sudah tertidur. Kulihat ikatan yang pada tangan dan kakinya hampir terlepas. Sepertinya sepeninggalku ia berusaha keras untuk membuka ikatan itu. Namun akhirnya tidak berhasil, dan dia pun tertidur karena kelelahan. Cih rupanya hanya segitu kekuatannya.

"Enghhh...kuso teme... kubunuh kau..." igaunya. Tidak kusangka ketika tidur pun ternyata dia masih membenciku, bahkan ingin membunuhku. Makanya dia sampai mengingau seperti itu.

Dia memang manusia yang menarik. Aku pun melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Keringatnya terlihat menetes, mungkin karena ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ikatan ini. Nafasnya terlihat teratur ketika tidur. Walaupun ia cukup berkeringat, saat kudekatkan wajahku padanya, aku masih bisa menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya. Hingga aku membuat tanda tengkorak merah pada lehernya. Padahal tanda itu diperuntukan sebagai tanda kepemilikan seorang petinggi iblis. Siapapun yang memiliki tanda itu, maka ia akan menjadi milik sang iblis seutuhnya. Kenapa aku memberi tanda itu padanya? Entah kenapa aku merasa, aku jadi seperti Itachi. Menjadikan manusia sebagai miliknya.

Cih, tidak... aku bukan Itachi. Aku membuat tanda ini bukan aku suka pada manusia ini. Tapi tanda ini kubuat, agar dia bisa kujadikan budak. Yah bisa dibilang, tanda ini juga bisa dipakai untuk membuat para manusia tunduk pada sang iblis.

"Jadi dobe, mulai besok kau akan jadi budakku!" ungkapku sambil mengusap pelan mulutnya, dan kemudian kudekatkan lagi wajahku padanya. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara kami dan sekali lagi, aku bisa merasakan rasa dari bibirnya itu.

*****Bersambung*****

**END SASUKE P.O.V**

**Cerita tambahan**

"Yak Cut! Oke hari ini cukup sekian, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Sampai bertemu, keesokan harinya," ujar sang sutradara setelah menyelesaikan sebuah drama fantasy berjudul **Damn You're Boy! **

Para pemain dan staff drama ini pun segera berberes, supaya bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kemudian saat seorang staff ingin melepas ikatan Naruto, yang tadi baru saja selesai adegan di kamarnya, alias dia diikat oleh Sasuke versi kecil, yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke tetap dalam ukuran besar, namun yang menjadikannya ukuran kecil adalah bagian editing gambar dengan komputer. Sehingga Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Namun saat staff tersebut ingin melepas ikatan Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan staff tersebut. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan staff tersebut terheran-heran dibuatnya. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang pemuda emo dengan gaya rambut nan aneh, serius gimana gak aneh, orang melawan gravitasi gitu, tampa gel pula. Aneh bukan?

"Teme, kenapa dihentikan, aku sudah pegel nih diikat begini?" tanya Naruto tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Pergilah, aku mau bicara dengan dobe!" perintah Sasuke pada staff tersebut. Staff itu hanya bisa menangguk dan menuruti perintah Sasuke. Yah kalau tidak dituruti bisa di pecat, atau yang lebih buruk bisa dibuat sengsara hidupnya. Ck, ck Uchiha memang suka seenaknya deh.

"Mau, bicara apa sih teme, habis ini kita kan masih ada syuting Naruto Shippuden, kalau gak cepat, nanti sutradaranya marah-marah. Kau tahu sutradara film tersebut sungguh galak dan tegas banget!" ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Hari ini hari apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke, yang membuat kening Naruto berkerut. Heran kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? sudah gitu pakai segala menghentikan pekerjaan seorang staff untuk membantunya membuka ingatan ini lagi. Ck, menyebalkan tidak di dramanya, tidak yang asli Uchiha Sasuke pasti orang yang menyebalkan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Hari kamis, memang ada apa sih?"

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Maumu apa sih teme, tadi nanya hari, sekarang tanggal, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan kening yang berkerut, karena masih bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang jawab saja!"

"Baiklah tapi lepaskan dulu dong, aku pegal nie, diikat seperti ini."

"Tidak kau jawab dulu baru kulepas."

"Ukh, oke baiklah sekarang tanggal 10... okto...ber...EHHHHH?!"

"Hn."

"Sepuluh Oktober kan hari ulang tahunku, itu artinya sekarang aku ulang tahun. Jangan-jangan kau mau memberiku hadiah, ya teme? Huwaaa... mana-mana aku mau hadiahnya dong teme!" ungkap Naruto yang senang, karena berpikiran kalau Sasuke akan memberikannya hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu, dobe."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bawa hadiahnya, teme. Dasar sahabat macam apa kau!" ungkap Naruto kesal sambil merenggut kesal.

"Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Membuat Naruto tambah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yang benar saja, sebagai seorang sahabat mestinya tidak lupa dong untuk memberikan kado, disaat temannya berulang tahun, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Hadeh Naruto, itu sih kemauanmu saja, ck, ck.

"Baiklah sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau hadiahnya ini saja?" ungkap Sasuke kemudian. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti adegan syuting barusan. Bedanya waktu syuting, bibir mereka berdua tidak saling bersentuhan, hanya pura-pura dan selebihnya adalah permainan gambar. Tapi sekarang Sasuke benar-benar mencium Naruto, membuat pemuda terbelalak sempurna. Hanya kecupan singkat sih, tapi sukses membuat mata Naruto terbebalalak sempurna dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Otanjoubi Omedete Gozaimashu, dobe. Aku cuma bisa memberikan ini, tapi berhubung itu gak bisa menggantikan kelupaanku karena tidak memberi hadiahmu untukmu dan berhubung kau juga dalam keadaan terikat begini. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'lebih dari ini'" ungkap Sasuke dan tak lupa seringgai ala serigala buas yang hendak memakan mangsanya.

"Eh? Te...TEME MESUM!" teriak Naruto akhirnya, karena mendengarkan pernyataan blak-blakan dari Sasuke.

**End Cerita Tambahan**

**Huff selesai juga chapter ini, rada pendek juga sih, tapi sengaja emang, soalnya digabungin ama cerita tambahan khusus buat ulang tahun my beloved boy, Naru-chan #hug Naru.**

**Yosh gomen juga baru update sekarang, habis gak ada ide sih, jadi baru bisa bikin sekarang deh. Apalagi chap ini pendek. Hadeh, tapi tenang akan kuusahakan untuk update terus, tampa berhenti, walaupun rada lama. Yosh Tatakae #Eren Mode On**

**Oke akhir kata, thanks buat yang udah ngereview ficku, sama ngefav juga dan yang Cuma mampir doang tapi gak ninggalin jejak. Makasih banget yah.**

**Oke, review?**


End file.
